Learning To Fly
by IMCANADA
Summary: Canada is trying to get noticed to her childhood crush. Prussia is 23 and has all but forgotten Canada. With Ivan's help, she will try to get noticed by the world's biggest badass. Let the chaos begin.


"Boobies!" the albino man cried as he groped the huge tits of the blonde in front of him. It was his birthday, and his family was one of the richest in this town, so he did not give a shit who or what he pissed off. This girl was just one of the other gold digging girls so might have some fun with her.

"Brother, mein gott, so many people here to celebrate this day of the awesome mes birth 23 years ago. Now lets get drunk!"

**********random page break of fail!*******

"Come on you, I will not let you be a nobody anymore! Madeline Williams! You have to the count of three or I am going to leave you like always...Forget it! The hero is out! Don't wait up sis!"

All Madie heard was her twin brother slam the door and leave her alone finally.

"Kuma. Brother is right, I will never be anybody." Madie said to her polar bear that in turn asked who she was and for food. " Your always hungry Kuma. I will make pancakes for us then go study for tomorrows midterm."

Shuffling down stairs holding the fussy polar bear, walked into the kitchen to find a big mess of her brother Alfred's massive junk food wrappers everywhere. "I wish he would learn to clean up after himself...but oh wait I am talking about Alfred here I forgot. Here Kuma sit here." Madie sets Kuma on the table while she goes and grabs all the things to make the pancakes. " Do you want strawberries or chocolate chips?" The polar bear nudges the hand with the chocolate chip bag in it. "good choice." she pours the chips in the batter and starts making a massive pile of pancakes.

I hope your going to eat all of them, Don't want a repeat of last month, pancakes everywhere hehe" the last time Madie made pancakes there was enough for twenty people to each have ten or more pancakes!

When the pancakes where all eaten and dishes washed and put away Madie heard a knock on the door. Who could it be at this hour? Walking to the front door, right as she was about to open it the door falls off its hinges to reveal a tall man in a long trench coat and a long scarf almost touching the ground. Madie was frightened of him at first. And was down right scared of him when she saw the slightly bloody water spicket he held in his hand.

"Hello Madeline. My name is Ivan Braginski, and I am your guide for this life. Sorry It has taken me twenty years to show myself. I had other matters to deal with..." Ivan trailed off into mumbles that Madie was unable to hear.

"Ummm... Hello Ivan...but your my what? My guide? What does that mean? I am sorry, but Mr. Ivan, are you drunk?"

Ivan just looked at her and laughed "kol kol kol kol No I am not drunk my vodka is all gone right now. I am your guide to help you become the you that you where to be and not this nobody. In terms I am going to teach you to fly birdie."

"W...what do you mean Mr. Ivan? Fly? A.. are you going to k..kill me?" Madie flinched in fear as the thoughts of Ivan killing her with the water spicket, or droping her off her own roof. or worse knocking her out with the spicket then draging her into an airplane and droping her out of it in midflight..

Ivan laughed his horrid laugh "Madeline you have such great ideas. But no I will not kill you. You are my charge. I have to take care of my little birdie." Ivan pinched madies cheeks and helped himself inside and to a plate of pancakes. "Yum! You are such a wonderful cook!"

"Ok ok what is this all about? you bust into my home and for what? to 'teach me to fly' What does that even mean? Did Alfred put you up to this? I bet he did... Brother is always so mean to me..." kuma looked up from her now empty plate..." who are you?"

"Im Madie your owner"

"no you! him!" kuma ran over to Ivans leg and sniffed him. "He ok.." and kuma went to Madie and jumped into her arms.

"so your not going to kill me... how are you going to teach me to fly? what does it mean to fly?"

Ivan stood up and without saying a word started tword the stairs up to her room. "You are going to a party tonight and meeting someone. It starts here." One look at Madelines closet proved him other wise. "er it would start here... you have worse clothes then Roderich does. And thats saying something if you knew him... Do you not own anything girly? sigh guess we are going to see Feliks sooner then expected..."

Madie had no idea what he was talking about. Who was this Feliks person? and what party was he talking about? then it dawned on her. it was Gilbert's birthday... Madies face turned a deep shade of red. Shes had a crush on Gil since they where kids.


End file.
